Folie mon amour
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Quand est-ce que l'on est fou ? Quand on se met à se parler seul ? Ou quand on commence à se répondre ? La folie est un nombre incommensurable de choses, parfois bonnes, souvent mauvaises. La folie, c'est Stiles qui regarde Derek. Et Derek qui regarde ailleurs.


**Disclaimer :**** Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis**

**Note :**** Bonsoiiiiiir ! **

**Oui, je sais, je suis assez absente en ce moment (si tentée que vous l'ayez noté / que vous en ayez quelque chose à faire ^^) mais je suis en train de me débarrasser de mon proprio (de manière légale !) en déménageant ! Mais ça entraîne pas mal de galère (genre, trouver où je déménage …) Bref, c'est en train de se régler ! **

**Me revoici avec du Teen Wolf ! Et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et que vous avez arrêté de vouloir m'étrangler pour les Promesses de l'Aube ! **

**Un grand merci à PiccolinaSandra pour sa correction / ses compliments / la motivation qu'elle me donne ! **

**Enjoy ! **

**NB : je vais finir de répondre à toutes les reviews ! Pardon pour le retard ! **

**oOo**

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'était la folie.

C'est vrai. L'on dit « tu es fou. » Mais quand est-ce qu'on est fou ?

Quand on se met à se parler seul ? Ou quand on commence à se répondre ?

Quand les autres nous regardent étrangement parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas nos pensées ?

Quand la réalité n'a pas de prise sur votre vie, parce que ce n'est pas votre réalité ?

La folie, c'est une idée comprise par tous mais si difficile à définir. Un mot aussi polyvalent que les personnes qui en sont atteintes.

La folie, c'est la démence.

La folie, c'est une idée qui parait démesurée aux autres.

La folie, c'est une passion, un engouement.

La folie est un nombre incommensurable de choses, parfois bonnes, souvent mauvaises.

Je pensais avoir touché la folie du doigt. Quand j'ai vu ma mère y sombrer. Quand j'ai cru moi-même y sombrer.

J'ai su que je l'avais atteint quand le _Nogitsune_ a pris possession de moi. Quand je me suis vu tuer, et eu l'impression d'aimer ça. La réalité n'avait plus de prise sur moi. Et j'étais comme enfermé dans ma propre tête.

Quand le _Nogitsune_ m'a quitté, j'ai compris que la folie laissait des traces, comme des résidus de démences.

Je pensais avoir compris la folie des hommes. Je pensais connaître et comprendre ce tourment si singulier et pourtant si commun.

Mais je me leurrais.

Je connais la vraie folie.

Ça a commencé sans aucun danger. Deux yeux bleus, tirant sur le vert.

Et sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte, ces pupilles sont devenues le centre d'un tout.

La réalité n'avait plus vraiment de prise sur moi, parce que je ne vivais que pour ces pupilles. Et faisais tout pour qu'elles me voient.

Et tant pis s'il fallait faire des choses folles pour ça. Je ne vivais que pour ça. Pour voir ses yeux me transpercer de part en part.

Mais la folie m'a réellement prise quand il a arrêté de me regarder. Quand il a laissé ses pupilles glisser sur d'autres silhouettes. Quand ses yeux étaient posés sur moi mais qu'il ne me regardait pas. Quand son visage s'illuminait quand il voyait quelque chose par-dessus mon épaule.

Quand, qu'importe ce que je pouvais dire d'idiot, il ne levait pas les yeux au ciel. Quand il ne grognait plus lorsque j'étais volontairement blessant. Quand mes propos ont cessé de l'intéresser. Quand il a cessé de m'écouter.

Quand il n'eut plus conscience du contact de ma main sur son bras, ou de mon souffle contre son visage. Quand être proche de lui ne provoquait plus ni interrogation, ni gêne, ni frisson.

La folie, c'était quand j'étais à côté de lui, mais que je n'aurais tout aussi bien pu ne pas y être. C'était quand je n'étais pas là et que j'avais cessé de lui manquer.

Petit à petit, la folie grandit. Il fallait qu'il me voie. Il fallait qu'il m'entende. Je devais exister pour lui ou je risquais de ne plus exister pour personne. Seul lui avait le pouvoir de me rendre vivant. Mais plus je m'égosillais et plus il se détournait. Plus je tentais d'attirer son attention et moins il me l'accordait.

J'étais comme pris dans un tourment d'émotions. La tristesse combattait la colère, et la résignation lentement s'installait. Il ne me voyait plus, ne s'inquiétait plus. Qu'importe ce que je pouvais dire, je ne l'intéressais plus. Quelle cruauté. Quelle injustice. Moi qui avais été là pour lui tant de fois. Qui avait tenté de l'épauler, de l'aider. J'étais relégué au rang des moins-que-rien.

Il allait voir. Je n'étais pas un vaurien. J'allais lui prouver ce que j'étais capable de faire. Lui prouver que j'étais digne de lui, digne de ses regards, de ses attentions. Quand j'en aurais fini, il ne verra que moi. Il comprendra alors qu'il a trouvé en moi son compagnon d'éternité et il m'accueillera.

oOo

Un jour, sans aucun signe annonciateur, l'horreur se déchaîna comme jamais auparavant sur la meute de Beacon Hills. Leurs ennemis vinrent en masse. C'était comme s'ils savaient. Savaient ce qu'il fallait faire, qui il fallait attaquer, quelle était la faiblesse de chacun. Des informations qu'il faudrait des années à récolter, ils semblaient tout savoir, tout deviner. C'était comme jouer aux échecs contre quelqu'un qui connaît tous vos coups.

D'aucun n'était mort. Pour l'instant. C'était ce que disait Derek, en regardant chaque membre de la Meute blessé, soit physiquement, soit psychologiquement. Si ce n'était les deux en même temps. Seul Stiles semblait encore vaillant. Derek s'en désintéressa. S'il allait bien, ça lui laisserait plus de temps pour s'occuper des autres.

oOo

Cela n'avait rien changé. Les chasseurs, les envieux, les jaloux étaient venus. Ils avaient terrassé la Meute, ne les avaient laissé vivants que pour savourer leur mort. Les loups étaient à bout, Derek était exsangue. J'étais le seul qui prenais soin de lui, et même comme ça, il ne me voyait pas. Il avait eu un mot, une attention pour chacun d'entre eux mais pas pour moi.

Le problème, c'est cette Meute qui se met entre lui et moi. Il ne me voit pas parce qu'ils demandent trop attention.

oOo

Les bêtes mythiques étaient venues. D'autres loups. Ils avaient décapité une partie de la Meute. Derek s'était battu comme un fou, ils avaient fait des plans, des stratégies pour sortir vainqueur de cet énième combat. Mais ils avaient failli. Il avait failli. Derek était fou de douleur mais tentait, vaillamment, de continuer à se battre pour les autres. Pour Scott, pour Isaac, pour Kira, pour Lydia, pour Stiles. Pour ceux qui étaient devenus sa famille.

oOo

Bien sûr qu'ils avaient réussi à battre les loups. Derek était un homme fort et j'étais fier de lui.

Mais les autres étaient toujours là. C'était mes ami.e.s. Et parce qu'ils sont mes ami.e.s, ils peuvent comprendre ce que je suis en train de faire. Je m'amputerais pour leur bonheur. Ils peuvent bien disparaître pour le mien.

oOo

Au début, Derek avait pensé que c'était les Dieux qui l'avaient maudit. Et puis, il avait fini par réfléchir à la probabilité que des chasseurs, puis des loups-garous et enfin des vampires viennent à Beacon Hills pour leur faire la peau.

Mais entre deux batailles, il avait peu de temps pour réussir à trancher : paranoïa ou réelle manipulation ?

Mais les vampires avaient répliqué et la question sembla sans intérêt. Il ne restait que Derek et Stiles. De toute leur Meute, de toute leur famille, il ne restait qu'eux deux.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi, trop comment, les vampires disparurent.

Il ne restait que deux survivants, deux éclopés.

Derek séparait son temps entre faire du sport et rester complètement amorphe à regarder la porte comme si les louveteaux allaient bientôt la franchir.

Amorphe ou perdu dans ses pensées.

Où étaient les vampires ?

Comment ses ennemis avaient-ils su leurs faiblesses ?

Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi Stiles n'était pas plus touché par la mort de ses amis ?

oOo

Il fallait lui laisser un temps de deuil, c'était normal. Mais même mort, mes ami.e.s étaient entre lui et moi. C'était rageant. Parfois, ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur moi et je sentais mon cœur s'emballer. Mais il n'y avait pas d'affection ou de tendresse dans ses yeux. Juste une montagne de questions.

oOo

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

oOo

Il était silencieux, tendu. Il ne veut plus de mon attention, me rejette quand je prends soin de lui. J'ai été patient. Combien de temps devrais-je attendre avant qu'il se rende compte que je suis tout ce dont il a besoin ?

oOo

Derek savait qu'il frisait la paranoïa. Mais les questions s'entassaient. Il ne pouvait pas les poser à Stiles parce qu'il prendrait ça comme une trahison. Mais il était quand même là, un jeudi soir, à suivre Stiles à travers les rues sombres de Beacon Hills pour une destination inconnue.

oOo

Dieu savait que j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Un compagnon à consoler par exemple. Mais ces abrutis de vampires ne comprenaient pas le concept de « foutre le camp ». Le travail était fini. Les avoir dans la ville, cela signifiait avoir une menace auprès de nous. Et je ne laisserais personne blesser Derek.

oOo

Les bas-fonds de Beacon Hills. Que faisait Stiles ici ?

oOo

« La Meute n'est pas décimée. Et puis, j'ai pris goût à tuer des loups-garous. »

Ces vampires étaient dénués d'instinct de survie. Ils devaient partir où je les tuerais. Menacer Derek était une très mauvaise idée.

« Ecoute-moi bien. Vous allez vous en aller. Sans blesser quiconque. Sinon, je vous tuerais. »

oOo

« Je te trouve bien présomptueux. C'est toi qui nous as amené ici, nous demandant de faire disparaître ces loups. »

Non. Non. Non. Pas Stiles.

Sans pouvoir le contrôler, il défonça la porte et entra dans la cave sombre.

oOo

« Derek ?! »

oOo

« Pourquoi ? »

Sans qu'il ne le choisisse, ses griffes sortirent et il se transforma. Sa voix était rugueuse et rugissante.

oOo

« Pour nous ! »

oOo

Le rugissement sortit et les trois vampires se reculèrent, comme refusant de prendre part à ce qui se passait devant eux.

« Pour nous ? Tu as décimé ma Meute pour nous ? »

oOo

« Tu ne me voyais pas. C'était de leur faute. Ils étaient entre nous ! »

J'avais la voix suppliante mais je devais attendrir la bête. Il était en colère, je pouvais comprendre. Mais il allait bientôt comprendre que j'avais juste fait tout ça pour nous.

oOo

Derek n'avait pas prémédité ses gestes. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était en train de grogner et que l'instant d'après, ses mains étaient poisseuses et ses griffes étaient au travers du corps de Stiles.

oOo

Il me regardait, il me touchait, il me voyait ! J'avais réussi ! J'avais Derek tout à moi.

oOo

Derek se demanda si la folie n'avait pas commencé à cet instant-là. Quand, trop pris dans sa colère, il avait agi sans le préméditer, sans le vouloir. Quand il avait vu la lumière s'éteindre dans les yeux de Stiles alors qu'un sourire heureux ornait son visage.

**oOo**

**Oui, je sais, j'avais promis du glucose ! Maaaaaiiiiis PiccolinaSandra a dit que quelque part, Stiles était heureux ! Du coup, ça marche ? **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé, ou pas ou comment était votre lundi ! **

**Bonne semaine à vous, **

**Sterekement vôtre,**

**Math'**

**NB : je me suis fait crier alors que je mets en entier la citation de PiccolinaSandra **

**"La dernière phrase est tellement forte, la folie l'a bouffé au point d'être heureux de se faire embrocher, parce qu'enfin, il a eu ce qu'il voulait, Derek attentif à lui. C'est si triste et beau à la fois. J'arrive même à imaginer la scène. Ça finit mal et en même temps, le personnage principal finit heureux. C'est horriblement beau. C'est déchirant !" **


End file.
